The present invention relates to a printing machine of the type comprising a supporting stand, a plate rotational with respect to the stand about an axis of rotation, means for driving the plate in rotation, at least two mandrels for holding two articles to be printed in succession, the mandrels being carried by the plate, means for driving the mandrels in rotation about axes of rotation parallel to the axis of rotation of the plate, and a plurality of workstations distributed around the rotational plate.